A strange family reunion
by MARVELousFairy01
Summary: After fighting a fire mage from a dark guild that team Natsu was fighting. Gray got hurt and had a flashback but he was confused because he doesn't remember that happening at all. There was this girl that was leaving him and he didn't want her to leave because he was scared. Scared of what exactly? And who was she?
1. chapter 1

**Hi there people so this is my second story don't worry I will continue my other story it's just that I got more ideas for this story and I hope you enjoy it. (I don't own fairytail)**

"Man seriously, your really pathetic you know that right?" Team Natsu was on a train to a town to defeat some dark guild that's been terrorizing the town.

"Shu-blaargh-t Blaargh up, uugh, frost-bluugh-breath." Gray just sniggered back and looked out the window.

"So Erza do we know what this dark guild is called?" Lucy asked Erza.

"Mmh let me see." She answered while looking at the job request. "It says the name of the dark guild Crowfire. They apperently keep on stealing potions and magical item for something. The mayor will have more information for us."

Lucy nodded.

"Ok so we just need to defeat a dark guild sounds easy enough." Gray said with a smirk on his face.

"Well I wouldn't be to dure about that Gray." He looked puzzled.

"How come Erza." Lucy asked. "They might be just stealing things but they have some pretty strong mages in their guild."

"What type of magic do they use?" Wendy asked with Cala sitting on her lap.

"One of there strongest is time user mage."

"What's a Time user mage?" Gray asked.

"A time user mage is someone who can stop time and any moving spell. So he might be a hard one to beat. We will need a strategy for him." Gray nodded. "The other strongest is a fire wizard."

"They have a fire wizard too?" Lucy asked.

"Yes and i'm guessing that he is just as strong as Natsu is so be careful everyone if you end up battling those two." They all nodded. Gray was looking out the window. For some reason he thought that something bad was going to happen on this mission. He didn't know what but he just had a feeling. He decided to close his eyes and sleep listening to Lucy and Erza's chats and Wendy rambling about about how she couldn't help Natsu's motion sickness and Happy trying to hit on Cala.

A few hours later Gray was awaken by someone shaking him.

"...Ray, Gray it's time to wake up. It's our stop come on let's go." It was Lucy. Gray blinked some sleep out of his eyes.

"W-what?" He asked.

"Come on we have to go Erza and the others are already off the train." She answered and started to walk out of the compartment. Gray got up and stretched and headed outside. The others were already waiting for them.

"Wow, you took ages getting of that train Ice princess." Natsu said as Gray walked up to them.

"Oh yeah says you flamebrain. You take about 20 minutes getting off the train, most of the time you're still on the train when it leaves the stop idiot."

"What did you just call me Frost breath?" They started to head butt with fire and an ice arora around them.

"You heard me pyro!" Erza stood in.

"Boys stop fighting this instance." They both slung there hands around eachother.

"Y-yes ma'am." They both stuttered.

"Wow those boys are something arn't they?" Cala asked while she, Lucy, and Wendy sweatdropped.

"That's Natsu and Gray for ya." Happy mused.

"So Erza who is the client that requested the job?" Lucy asked as they started to walk again.

"The mayor." She replied.

"Alright so lets hurry up and go talk to him so we can kick some dark guilds ass." Natsu said while he was cracking his nuckles.

"Yeah" Happy said with afist pump in the air. So they both rushed up on a head and the others sigh.

"Honestly does he have to run? Can't we just ahave a nice peacefull walk to the mayors office before we start fighting?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah I think thats a great idea." Wendy agreed.

"Sorry Luce, i'm also itching to fight and i'm not going to let that fire breathing isiot beat me to the mayors office." Gray said and then he took off. Erza sighed.

"Come on Lucy, Wendy and Cala lets go." and then they were off chasing the two boys.

 **Heres my second story. I hope you enjoyed it I have bog plans for this story and i reallly hope that its going to be good. thank you and stay tuned**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres chapter 2. I don't own fairytail and enjoy.**

"Aaaah fairytail i'm so glad that you came." A high sqeaked vocie popped up from the door when Natsu knocked on it. They all looked down to find a tiny man smiling.

"You are Fairytail I presume?" He asked suspiciuosly.

"Yes we are." Erza answered. They all showed him their guild marks.

" Aah splendid, splendid. So sorry I just had to make sure I didn't want to be one of those dark guild members playing a trick on us. Erza nodded.

" Understandable." They stood there for a second in silence.

"Excuse me sir but may we come in?" Gray asked. The man blinked in surprise and looked up at him.

"Oh? Oh yes if course. Sorry my bad. Sometimes I just space out like that but please do come in I have some tea or any other drinks if you would like some?" He offered as they were sitting down on one of the couches.

"So as you know that a dark guild keeps terrorizing us. They keep steealing things like potions and relics from different shops and are also threatening people to give them thepotions and relics the people hold on to." He explained. "We really need tou stop them and help us. Please.' The man started to cry.

"Don't worry sir we'll get your things back safe and sound." Wendy calmed the mayor down.

"Yeah so don't worry." Cala agreed with a nod.

"Oh thank you sooo so much." He cried.

"Excuse me? If you don't mind me asking what kind of potions and relics they keep taking. Y-you know so that we can maybe predict on what shop they will attack next." Lucy asked.

Erza nodded." Yeah thats a good idea lucy."

"Well I'm not so sure that I should say." He replied. They were confused so they were silent again for a few. _Man what is up with that dude? And why does he keep looking at me weirdly?_ Gray was interrupted by Natsu who spoke up.

"But why?" He asked. The mayor jumped again.

"Well you see

They keep stealing certain things and I've had a look at what they are and I think they're maybe performing a ritual of some sort.

"A ritual? What ritual?" Happy asked.

"I think that they are trying to resurect a demon." that caught everyone off guard.

"A DEMON?" Everyone shouted apart from Gray he was lost in his thoughts.

"Yes." he replied. _What no way. They must be out of their minds cause thats just way to dangerous._

"Yes." He replied simply.

"Do you know which one they are trying to revive?" Gray asked with anger and frustration. The others looked at him in concern. They all know he despises demons. In the past they havn't exactly seen eye to eye. First off one destroys his hometown and then one resurrects his father back to life which he met at tartorus who pretended to be the demon that destroyed his village. So yeah they havn't exactly seen eye to eye.

"I'm not exactly sure sorry. All I could help you at the moment is give you a map to their hideout and that's all I can do for you i'm afraid." He answered back a little weary.

"Thanks that'll just be fine." Erza smiled and they headed out the door.

"Hey did anyone else find it a bit weird that he kept looking at Gray like he was.. umm like he was..." Wendy tried to think.

"Like I was someone not to be trusted, like I was a freak." Gray suggested.

"Well noo." Wendy tried to disagree with.

They were walking on a mountain on they way to Crowfire's guild with Erza infront holding out the map and Lucy next to her with Cala and Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Gray behind them.

"Well he was definitely looking at me like I was someone not to be trusted." He said with a sigh.

"Maybe it was just him being... eer nervouse." Lucy suggested

"Well we'll figure it out after the job because we're hear." Erza said. Sovthey all ran to hide behind a rock. Gray looked over and saw that there was a lot of mages with dark power emitting of them. They were wearing all these dark hoods and clothing. There was some outside the guild hall looking out and some were entering and exiting. The guildhall a giant building it was bigger then the fairytail building. The building was connected with the mountain inside and there were a few tunnels connecting to the side of the mountain into the guild.

"Man these guys. There is a lot of dark power coming from them." Natsu said while blocking his nose and making a disgusted look on his face.

"Hey what's going on over there?" Wendy asked. There was this one hooded figure that was talking someone else and handing the other guy a note and he headed inside an entrance around the side of the building.

"I think we should follow him." Erza stated.

"W-hat but it could be dangerous inside there." Lucy protested. Tried but failed.

"Gray, you, Natsu and Happyhead in and follow him while me, lucy, Wendy and Cala get all these guys out here." Lucy took a sigh of relief. But now it was for Natsu and Gray to protest.

"But Erza I could hamdle this guy on my own. I don't need ash for brains here with me." Gray tried to reason with her.

"As if frost breath. I could easily beat him without you." Natsu replied back.

"Enough both of you now go before you lose. Your both slayers so i'm sure you will be able find his scent straight away now go." She pointed a finger at the direction.

"YES Ma'am" They both said and ran off.

" Alright you three lets get into batte." and they ran off straight to the guild.

 **I hope your still enjoying the story I know it isn't exactly that exciting but i promise that it will. The next chapter is where they fight the guild alright time to put some action into this story yeah. Anyway I hope u enjoyed this story and stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there guys its me again hope whohever is reading this is enjoying the story This is where the fight COMMENCES (I don't own fairytail)**

Natsu, Gray and Happy headed down the tunnel where the hooded man went. They were bickering until Happy told them to keep it down so that they don't get caught.

"Honestly where is this guy he couldn't have gotten very far could he?" Natsu asked impatiently as thet were running.

"Not sure." Gray replied. He was looking all around him. The tunnel got darker and darker as they ventured in more. There were only a few torches lit. The walls had bee carved out of the mountain. It was a few moments before they saw the hooded figure up ahead and turn the corner.

"There!" Happy shouted and they ran straight ahead but quietly as they didn't want be caught. Gray and Natsu both caught the mans scent and slowed down a bit so they could rest but still keep up with the hooded men. After a while the hooded man stopped at a door. It was a round woodened door. The man knocked on it. Since Grays hearing had been increased to with his devil slaying magic he could hear as well as Natsu could.

"Enter." A voice came from the door. The hooded figure entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"That must be the Dark guilds Masters office." Gray said. As they walked closer to the door.

"Yeah" Natsu replied. He was about to kick open the door when Gray stopped him.

"Wait flame brain."

"What?" Natsu asked annoyed that Gray had stopped him from doing the exact thing he has wanted to do since he's got the job.

"Lets just see what they are talking about first alright? They may have some important imformation" Gray replied and they moved towards the door. There were two voices inside. It was a good thing that they were a dragon slayer and a devil slayer so that they could hear clearly what they were saying but all Happy could hear were muffled voices. Gray put his ear against the door and listened.

First Voice: "Did you get what I asked.?"

Second voice:"Y-yes Master, she had the spell and gave it to me. Here you go."

First voice: Well done. Now we can resurrect him.

The second voice didn't even get to speak because the door was knocked down.

"Heh yeah right as if we're going to let you resurrect a demon. We are going to stop you" Natsu smirked and started up his fire magic.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right we are not going to let you. Do you have any idea how dangerous demons are. I mean we should know we've a whole lot of them."

"Yeah and if we can defeat demons we can defeat you guys." Happy said with a smile. As they said this the Master of the guild didn't even flinch or looked scared at there words. All he did was snap his fingers and the guy in the hood had teleported of somewhere and two others appeared.

"What the-"they both said at the same time until the master clicked his fingers again and both of them and Happy and the two mages that just appeared dissappeared. As the reappeared Natsu and Gray both landed on the ground with a "oomf" but quickly got back ip and looked at their opponents.

"So it's the dragon and I heard you are a devil slayer am I correct." The one on the right asked. He took of his hood and showed his face. His face was slightly pointy, he had short ginger hair and a long scar going down the right side of his cheek.

"I think it is i've seen him in some pictures in sorceror weekly." The other one took of her hood and revealed her face. She had a roundish face with ahort blond hair and green eyes aand she also has a mole just below her jaw on the left side.

"Well how about this I battle the devil slayer and you take the dragon slayer and the cat, alright Susiepooh?" The girl glared at the men.

"I told you to keep calling me that it's Violet for crying out loud Steve."

"Ok first of all was that even an inuslt? That's not even my name! Where did you even get that from?" He asked shocked but then got back into focus again.

"Anyway yeah i'll take on this devil slayer. You handle the dragon slayer."

"Yeah yeah ok I got it."

"Natsu I think that these two are the mages that Erza was talking about on the train so be carefull." He got ready into battle stance.

"What do you mean i'm AAalways careful. But yeah you be careful yourself." He muttered the last bit but Gray heard him amd nodded. Then the battle between the four commenced.

"I open the gate of the lion: Leo, Star dress form: Leo form" Lucy shouted and Loke appeared.

"So what can I do for you today my princess." Leo asked.

"Help me, wendy and cala get rid of these mages." She said

"Alright then, lets party." He said as he and Lucy battle some of the mages. While also Wendy used her sky dragon slayer magic on some of them and Cala transformed.

Erza on the other hand was battling a mage.

"Who are you?" She asked the hooded fogure. The hooded figure dropped her hood and looked at the mage.

"Uh?" Erza gasped. For some weird reason this mage looked just like Gray but only older and she was a girl. She had long raven hair just like Grays and the same coloured eyes as he's but colder maybe Erza was imagining it there was a little bit of sadness in her eyes but she shrugged it off.

"What surprised to see how prettier I am to you Titania, or just a lot stronger?" She smirked. Erza blinked for a few moments.

"No y-you just look like someone I know." The girl just shrugged.

"Lightning shock"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Erza suddenly felt an electric shock through her body.

"You are going to pay for that." Erza said as they got ready for battle.

Gray was starting to get tored of this guy. _So this was the fire mage Erza was talking about. How is he so strong I can't even get a hit on him. He just keeps on melting my ice_

"Ice-make: Lance." Gray shouted while ice shot out of his hands but yet again it got melted by the fire.

"Hahahahahahaha" The guy laughed maniacally. "Boy this is hilarious. You can't even defeat me HA. Lets make this a little more fun shall we." He said them he put up he's hands and shot fire around them. Now gray was trapped in a circle of fire.

"GRRAAAYY!" He could hear Natsu calling him. He tried to respond but got pushed back by fire shooting at his chest.

"Uugh" He panted as he got up. It was starting to get seriously hot in here for his liking.

"You know come to think of it, you do really look like her." He mused. Gray panting looked up at him confused.

"Wh-what... d-do you mean?" he asked panting from all the heat thats around him.

"Oops I said that out loud didn't I. Oh well I guess I just have to finish you of then." He went to land a hit on Gray but failed because he was stopped by an Ice devils fist.

"What do you mean? the parties just getting started" Gray said with a smirk. He just hoped that he could last long enough.

"Seriously, come on just let me get at list one hit on you." Natsu was just about to punch violet in the face until she put her hand up.

"Nope." She said with a smirk and Natsu's hand stopped in mid air. He found out that this was the Time mage that Erza was talking about on the train.

"Oh come on. Your so annoying." Natsu complained. Happy was on the side lines cheering.

"Go Natsu go, you can do this!" He cheered.

"Aaaaww how cute. You even have got your own little cheerleader. Ohh so adorable." She sqealed sarcastically. Natsu took this as an opputanety and send a fire fist straight to her head.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" She screamed then Natsu took this opputanety again.

"Fire dragons... ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR."

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" She clutched her head in agony when she toppled down onto the floor.

"Huh guess your not so strong when your not freezing things aren't you?" He smirked at her.

"Gggghh I'll get you for this-" But before she could finish she disappeared.

"Huh hey where did you go?" He asked looking around.

"Natsu maybe she was taken by the Master?" Happy suggested.

"Yeah maybe." Natsu thought for a moment. "Aaah! What if the ritual is starting soon. Come on Happy we have to go." He said as he started to run.

"But Natsu what about Gray?" Happy questioned him. Natsu stopped.

"That Ice princess should be fine. Besides we can go and get Erza and the others and then come back looking for frost breath. I mean he might stl be fighting him so lets go."

"Mmh alright then." Happy sighed and they ran off.

"Wow you can actually land a hit on me. Congratulations." He rubbed his jaw, then he looked around at his ring of fire and smiled. "You know I think we can turn up the heat a bit more." He held out his hands and the flames around them glowed and it was suddenly much more then it was before

Gray was already sweating but now he was starting to pant and he was also lownon magic.

"Giving up already wow and I thought that you were a fairytail mage."

"Yeah right... you.. bastard as.. if i'll ever ..give up." He was about to throw another spell at him until he heard something.

 _"No don't go."_

 _"Please Layla! I'm scared"_

 _He saw this girl with raven hair and looked to be about 15._

 _I'm sorry Gray but your fevers gone up very high I need to help you." So thats why he felt like he was on fire._

 _"I'm sorry please!"_

Suddenly a fist of fire collieded in his face and pushed him back. The last thing Gray saw before he was knocked out was the fire mage disappearing.

Erza and the lightning mage were both beaten up pretty badly.

"Given up yet" The lightning mage asked.

"Never." They went at again until the girl stopped suddenly as she was about to punch Erza in the face.

"It's starting" She muttered.

"W-what?" Erza tried to ask but before she could get an answer the lightning mage just disappeared as well. Lucy, Wendy and Cala came up to her.

"Erza they... they all just dissappeared." Lucy said bewildered.

"Yeah so did my opponent."

"Shouldn't we go and find the boys?" Cala asked. They nodded and started to head into the direction that Natsu and Gray had ran to with Wendy on their lead.

After a while of searching they found Natsu and Happy.

"Natsu, Happy thank goodness you two are ok." Lucy said with relief on her face.

"Natsu where is Gray?" Erza asked.

"He was still battling with the fire mage when I left but I had to come and warn you guys that the ritual is starting soon." Natsu replied.

"Alright, well we should go and get Gray then we shall stop the Master from performing the ritual." Erza said and rhe rest nodded. They ran to the direction that Natsu came from with Natsu on the lead following Grays scent. It was a few moments later that they found Gray laying down on the grass with ashes around him. He was badly hurt and was low on magic, his breathing was shallow as well.

"Graaay!" They shouted and ran to him. Wendy started to heal him straight away.

"Oh no Gray wake up." Erza panicked.

"Come on Gray please." Lucy asked. Buthe showed no signs of movements. It was a few moments before Wendy stopped healing him and Grays eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Gray!" Happy shouted.

"Good to see that you are awake."

"How are you feeling?" Lucy asked

"G-guys? W-wha-" Gray tried to say his voice a bit hoarse.

"Shhh it's ok Gray. We'll talk after you get some rest." Erza said.

"B-but the job,. We need to complete it." He tried to sit ip but Erza pushed him back down.

"It's ok me, Natsu and Lucy we'll go and complete the job while Wendy, Cala and Happy will stay here and look after you alright?" She asked glaring at him.

Gray tried to protest but thought that it wasn't good arguinf with her. So he just nodded and closed his eyes while Wendy was healing him.

"Alright lets go tou two and Wendy please look after him." Wendy nodded at Erza. Then the trio went of to fight with the master.

 **Hi there guys wow that was a long chapter. I hope some of it wasn't confusing as such when I was changing scenes but I hope you enjoyed it. Now finally food questions to ask.**

 **1:What was that Gray saw a memory of some sort?**

 **2: Will Natsu, Lucy and Erza defeat the master?**

 **3: And why does the lightning mage Erza was fighting looks so mch like Gray?**

 **Stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there people I hope that you are enjoying the story so far. Heres chapter 4. (I dont own fairytail)**

Natsu, Lucy and Erza headed towards the middle of the guild following Natsu's lead again.

"I sure hope that Gray is alright. he didn't look all that well." Lucy said.

"The ice princess is going to be fine Lucy so don't worry." Natsu said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah Lucy don't worry about he's got Wendy healing him so he'll be up and about in tkme. He just needs to rest and regain his mamagic that's all." Erza said agreeing with Natsu. Lucy nodded and smiled.

"Yeah you guys are right." They kept on running for a little longer until they came to the middle of the dark guilds place. There dozens of them in a circle chamting something. The Master was in front of them with his hands high and speaking in a foreign language.

"Oh no their starting the ritual." Lucy whispered worriedly. "What do we do? She asked.

"We have to stop them." Erza stated as she started to get up.

"Alright lets get this party started." Natsu said as he lit his hands up in flames and ran straight towards the middle. Then so did Erza. She followed Natsu and ran straight toward the battle and Lucy sighed as she to when straight toward the middle.

It was a full on battle field. Lucy had sent out Lokie again and changed into her dress and was fighting the fire mage. Erza found the lightning mage she was battling before.

"Oh so it's you again. I was hoping for more of a challenge though." The lightning mage said. Erza just snarled.

"Me too. I was hoping to fight someone who won't just run away from a battle." The lightning mage growled and got into battle stance.

"I wasn't running away. I was being summoned by my Master." Erza just smirked.

"Yeah sure you were." And then she charged at the Lightning mage.

Natsu was battling the Master in the middle of the room.

"So old man. It's just you and me. Finally I've been itching to have a battle with you." Natsu said while giving he's signature grin and starting up he's magic.

"So your the salamander I've heard of." The Master said while also getting into battle stance. "I heard that you are a very powerful mage." He mused. "Let's put that to the test shall we?" The master smirked.

"Bring it."Natsu said and they battled.

While Natsu was battling the Master, Erza was battling the Lightning mage.

"So are you going to tell me your name this time" Erza asked as she pointed her sword at the lightning mage. She was wearing her clear heart clothing.

"Now why would I do that?" The lightning mage asked as she striked at Erza with a lightning bolt but Erza jumped out of the way.

"Because I just want to find out who you are. You look a lot like a friend I know. It could be just a coincidence but still. I also like to know the name of my opponent." Erza slashed her sword at the lightning mage.

"Well your not going to get it." And they continued there battle.

"Aahh!" Natsu screamed as he was hit by one of the Master spell. Natsu found out that hr can teleport any of his guild b members and his other power was Earth magic.

""You are so going to pay for that." Natsu yelled rubbing some blood of from his mouth.

"Oh yeah we'll see about that." The mMaster replied. So thry continued ther battle. About a hour later Natsu managed to finally defeat the Master and had him tied up and Lucy had also defeated the fire mage with the help of Loki and sagittarius (a/n I love sagittarius) and the eest of the members were tied up in the middle of the room. Unfortunately the lightning mage had got away though which Erza wasn't very happy about.

"Oh man that guy was easy to beat."

"Natsu it took us an hour to beat them." Lucy said. Breathing heavily since she had used up a lot off magical energy.

"At least we got most of the job done thats the main thing." Erza states as she walked up to the Master.

"What do you mean by most of the job. We got it done." Natsu questioned.

"The lightning mage got away."

"Oh" Lucy and Natsu both said at the same time. Erza walked up to the Master.

"So do you mind telling us what type of demon you're trying to revive and why exactly?" Erza questioned him

"..." The Master just stayed silent.

"Very well you can speak with the council then." Erza said as she dragged the Master back to where Gray, Wendy and Calar were.

When they arrived they saw Wendy talking with Cala who was sitting by Gray who was sleeping.

"Is he ok?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Yeah. He's just resting" Wendy replied getting up.

"So you guys managed to defeat the dark guild then?" Cala asked.

"Yeah they were a piece of cake." Natsu replied while kicking the fire mage. The girls looked at him.

"Ok so they might have been a bit of challenge." He said as the rest of them sighed.

"Ok we need to get the council here." Erza ordered. So they sat down all the mages and Erza got into contact with the council. After a while the council appeared and took all the datk guilds away.

"So one of the members got away?" One of council members asked Erza.

"Yes. I don't exactly know how though but I think that the Master of the guild sent her away." Erza replied and the council memebr nodded and they went away.

"So we need to get Gray back home for rest." Erza states.

"What about our reward money?" Natsu questioned.

"Oh I can go that while you guys can go and get us train tickets. I'll meet you there." Lucy said as she went of to the mayors office. Natsu went to pick up Gray and put him over his back carefully and then they headed of towards the train.

 **Hi there i know not a great chapter I just wnted to get this chapter over and done with so then I can get the main plot going. I really hope that you are enjoying this story so far and sorry for any spelling mistakes. And please review. Thanks Stay tuned.**


End file.
